Peter and Bella
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: I had never given any thought to my end. I thought I was dead. But he saved me. And I fell in love again. Only this time it was with Peter Whitlock. Rated T for language, mentions of rape and minor kissing scenes. I don't own twilight. Pairings P/B J/A E/OC Es/C Em/R Charlotte is single in this story.


_Peter and Bella._

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

I don't want to believe it. That's Rosalie's ending? No wonder she hates me, I have something she can never have. Oh and on top of that, Edward dumped me for another human girl. That's it, I'm going for a walk. Jasper stops me and looked at me concerned, Jasper concerned for me? What is the world coming too? Seriously, when in his sparkly vampire life has he ever been concerned for me?

'' Bella.''

'' Don't. He's a cheater.'' I whisper

'' I know. I wanted to tell you, that you're not the first human he's ever loved and then cheated on.'' Oh my Emmett. Edward's a man- vampire- whore.

'' Oh. Well, it's not the first time he's left me.''

'' Bella, even if Edward doesn't love you any more, we still do.''

'' True. I'm going out.''

''Where?''

'' I don't know.'' I say walking out of the door, somehow I end up in Port Angeles **( A/N: I have no idea how you spell it.)** I see a group of men walking behind me, I quicken up my walking pace, until one of them grabs me

'' Ain't she beautiful.''

'' I can't tell, I personally think she has to much clothes on.'' one of them says smirking, the others agree and before I know it they're pulling at my clothes

'' Stop it! Please!'' I scream, once they have finished raping me, they leave me on the streets alone, cold and bloodied. I recognize them, they're some of the boys that went to Forks High. I hear footsteps rushing towards me and I see a man with brown hair, pale skin and red eyes. _Vampire_. Can't they just leave me alone?

'' Miss?'' he says, he has a Texan twang to his deep but soft voice

'' Help me.'' is all I say after I black out.

* * *

Alice sits in the living room watching Emmett and Jasper play the Wii

'' Damn you Jasper!''

'' Go to hell Emmett!" she smiles before she was pulled into a vision

**Vision**

Bella was walking the streets when she saw a group of men, she started walking faster until one of them caught her

'' Ain't she beautiful?'' one asks

'' I can't tell, I personally think she has to much clothes on.'' one of them says smirking, the others agree and before Bella knows it they're all tearing at her clothes

'' Stop it! Please!'' Bella screams with tears streaming down her face, they leave her on the streets alone, her bottom half in a pool of it's own blood, her eyes close and that's when her future goes black.

**End Vision.**

Alice let's out a small sob, and venom tears are pooling in her eyes

'' Alice! What is it?'' Jasper says crouching down in front of her, everyone else walks into the room, minus Edward

'' B- Bella.''

'' Alice, what happened to her?'' Esme asks concerned, she tells them about her vision

'' I'm going to find her.'' Rosalie shouts

'' All of us will.'' Carlisle says, they go out searching. Emmett's walking along when he sees a pool of blood and some torn clothes. The clothes Bella was wearing.

'' CARLISLE!'' he shouts, everyone rushes over. Esme puts her hands to her mouth and let's out a silent scream, Rosalie stares at the blood sadly, Alice is dry sobbing onto Jasper's chest while he closes his eyes, Emmett feels the venom tears in his eyes

'' It's Bella's blood.'' Alice get's pulled into another vision

'' We're to late. I saw someone take her.''

'' No.'' Esme screams falling to the ground, she lost one of her 'children' again, Rosalie let's out a dry sob for her lost sister.

* * *

I wake up on a bed in some sort of room. The walls are a light brown, the floor is mahogany wood, the furniture is a sort of light coloured wood. I have a sudden flash back of what happened last night.

'' Oh, you're awake.'' a kind voice says, I turn and see a small woman with dirty blonde hair, a slim figure and blood red eyes

'' Y-Yes.''

'' I'm Charlotte. My friend/companion Peter found you on the streets.''

'' Oh. I'm Bella '' I croak out, Charlotte sits next to me and rubs my back in an Esme fashion

'' Shh.'' she says soothingly

'' Sorry. What about my father?''

'' I'm sorry. Peter's arranging an accident for you.''

'' Charlotte. If I get turned, can I get my revenge on them? One by one.''

'' Yeah.'' she says smiling slightly, that's when a deep masculine voice shouts

'' CHAR! I arranged the supposed death for the undead girl, who will more or less likely turn into one of us, so then she'll be like a walking dead sparkly thing!'' I giggle while Charlotte rolls her eyes

'' ASS HAT! The girl is called Bella! And she's awake!'' I giggle again

'' CHAR! Really? She didn't hear me right?''

'' ASS HAT! Yes, Bella heard you.''

'' CHAR AND BELLA! Sorry.'' I laugh at the randomness of this conversation

'' ASS HAT! It's fine.''

'' CHAR! Thanks.'' I hear footsteps walk up the stairs, a man opens the door and I take in a sharp breath. Holy crap. Sweet Jesus. He has lightish soft looking brown hair, pale skin that glistens from the light coming in through the window, he's tall maybe 6' 4''? He's strong looking too, not body builder type like Emmett or normal sized like Edward, his frame is more like Jasper's now that I think about it. The thing that makes him stand out are his bright blood red eyes, a much more red colour than Charlotte's. We must have been staring at each other for a while because Charlotte smirks.

'' Once you two daydreamers are finished. We have things to discuss.'' she says teasingly

'' Sorry Char.'' he says still looking at me

'' Oh right, Bella this is Peter, Ass hat this is Bella.''

'' H-Hi.''

'' Good morning sweet cheeks.''

'' First off, please don't call me that again. Second, good morning to you too.''

'' Okay. And Thanks... I guess?'' he says confused

'' Ass hat, focus. We have to discuss what will happen with you.'' Charlotte says looking at me

'' Well, I'd like to be changed.'' I mutter

'' When?'' Peter asks cocking his head to the left

'' As soon as possible, please.''

'' How 'bout tonight?'' Charlotte asks

'' Okay, it's better. Because Copper- head couldn't be assed to change me.'' Peter let's out a small chuckle and Charlotte smiles

'' True, he really is an ass.''

'' No, he's a man-vampire-whore.'' I say with a straight face

'' HA! I knew it!'' Peter says doing a weird victory dance, I raise an eyebrow at Charlotte who shrugs

'' Okay...''

'' Sorry. Anyway, which one of us would you like to change you?'' he asks

'' I don't mind.'' Peter gave Charlotte a pained look, she nodded in understanding

'' I'll do it!'' Charlotte squeals

'' Alright.''

'' Lay back.'' she commands, I did as I was told '' This is going to hurt Bella.'' she lent forward and bit my neck. The next thing I feel is fire.


End file.
